


Grocery Store Problems

by J_EnotsoLovely



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: Killua stops by the store for Alluka. He's always been bad at telling her no and it really was a problem, but this time...\Well, just this once it wasn't so bad.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

What the fuck?

What the actual fuck?  
Like literal fuck?

There was no way he could make the legitamacy of this fuck even fuckier than it already fucking was.

The fuckery.

Killua wasn't quite sure what he was expecting when he spotted the sign for an "Extreme Supermarket" as he drove home from his college classes, but it sure as hell wasn't this.

Damn it all.

"You owe me big time for this Alluka." he mumbled to himself, cursing his sisters' demand for Dark Chocolate Chocorobos.

Not that he could completely blame her.

His supply was also getting dangerously low--only 30 boxes left---and if Killua wasn't careful, they'd be gone by tomorrow. He would grab a case of chocorobos for himself(milk chocolate, dark chocolate was too bitter) and Alluka and then he'd be on his not-so-merry but chocolate-filled way.

At least, that had been his plan.

Standing in front of this extra large "we-make-tall-people-feel-short-and-short-people-feel-non-existent shelf" he conceded that he would now have to reconsider.

"Seriously, what kind of place is this?" he mumbled, looking forlornly at the top shelf, which of course held exactly what he needed.

He wasn't even short.

Like at all.

He was 6'2. And his doctor claimed that he was still growing, a fact that he wasn't quite sure he enjoyed knowing.

"Uh hey there, you looked like you could use the help." A friendly voice stated, and Killua began turning towards the source, irritated beyond belief.

"Well no shit. Did you figure that out by yourself sherloc--" He choked on the rest of his sentence, surprise stealing the air right out of his lungs.

Because holy fuck this guy was hot.

It was a darker skinned boy, Hispanic, or maybe some type of Native or Islander. The boy had gravity defying black hair with bright green highlights. His eyes shone brightly, a liquid honey. The tan male was wearing black skinny joggers and a loose black tee, clothed with a bright green bomber jacket, the letter "H" on his left arm in orange coloring.

On the front of the jacket, the white-haired teen could just make out what was typed on the small name tag.

Gon Freecss.

The boy couldn't have been older than Killua, and yet, the albino found himself at an unusual loss for words.

"You're shorter than me." The white haired teen deadpanned, his cerulean eyes dancing with faint amusement. "How exactly are you gonna help me, huh Gon?" he scoffed, deciding that feigning indifference would be the best way to keep the flush on his face at bay. The awed face the tan male created, almost made Killua kneel over from the cuteness. "Ah, I forgot I was wearing a nametag, for a second I was confused. 'He's hot, AND a psychic, what're the chances.' Is what I thought." Gon said, scratching the back of his head with a slight laugh. What the hell is this guy? It's like he's purposely trying to confuse my gaydar. Killua thought, a flush fully surfacing on his face despite his best intentions.

"Chocorobos. Top shelf. Grabby thingy. Hand it over. Now." Killua demanded, putting his hand out, closing and opening his fingers repeatedly, mimicking the long rod that some stores kept to grab items too high for the customers.

'Cause there was no way that this store didn't have one.

No way.

"Huh?" Gon asked, his cute face twisting to even deeper confusion. Then he laughed. "Oh, you mean the Pick Stick. Sorry, but I don't have it with me. I don't really like those things. Is it okay if I lift you up instead?"

What did he just say?

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Killua shouted, yelling louder than he intended and felt kind of bad as he watched the tan teen flinch, his wide smile wavering just a bit.

The white-haired male watched in amazement as Gon's face brightened with a batch of fresh blood.

"I can grab one from the back if you like. It's really not a long walk, I'll be back in a flash. If I'm being totally honest," Gon's blushed deeped, his face a red dark enough to rival Kilua's. "I just wanted to know how you'd feel in my arms. I think you're really attractive y'know?" He finished, his voice low but without shame.

Killua paused, then let out a small scoff, before lifting his arms up in the air. "Lets go then Gon. I don't have all day, there's a baby sister who's impatiently waiting for her Chocorobos."

He forced himself to ignore the the stupidly relieved look the male shot him---and the way it made his insides all warm.

Then his view expanded. Killua was in the air and on Gon's shoulders before he knew what was happening.

"Easy there nature-boy. You're handling delicate merchandise." Killua laughed, searching through shelf for the chocorobos he needed.

Gon snorted.

"I don't see you as being delicate. Something tells me you're far stronger than you let on." The boy responded humorously.

Killua could attest to that, it wasn't exactly false, after all.

Aha!  
Killua swiped the entire case of dark chocolate, placing the large box on his head. Then grabbed another of milk chocolate and held it in the flat of his hand. He heard Gon groan under him and tensed up, blushing furiously before he realized that it was a grunt of pain. "Come on Nature-boy, don't give out on me now. All those muscles, you should be able to handle an extra 30 pounds to so."

"So you were checking me out?" Even without looking at him, Killua could tell that Gon was smirking.

"Yea right, as if, you real life tarzan." He retorted, almost falling off his perch on Gon, the boys laughter shaking his body and he came to the realization that he had been on the teen too long.

"B-baka! Put me down!" He yelled, yelping when the tan teen didn't give him any warning. Gon placed him gently on his feet and the two males gazed at each other for a long time, the workers hands lingering on his waist longer than normal.

"So, what's your name? You're not exactly wearing a name tag. And I'm not an attractive psychic." Gon asked, smiling at Killua's flustered nature.

"It's Killua, Killua Zoldyck. And psychic no. But attractive, yes." The pale male said, then started in surprise at his own boldness.

Gon's face was crimson, and it brought him a gratifying sense of satisfaction to watch the blood flood the spiky haired teens expression.

"Come, I'll ring you up." Gon abruptly announced, grabbing the box off of Killua's head and bumped noses together playfully.

The white-haired teen stood stunned for a minute, then jumped, running after Gon.

As Gon rung up the two cases he kept his eyes down and Killua felt a bit of sadness. The chances of him returning to this store were nil and the chances of him seeing this boy again were even lower.

"So I was thinking," Gon started and the white-haired teen glanced up hopefully. "That maybe you and I..could go somewhere sometime? Coffee, or maybe a movie. Both. Neither... ahh sorry I'm rambling."

His face was red. Really red. And Killua wasn't any better but a wide beautiful smile graced his expression.

"Yeah, I'd really like that. You baka."

As Killua walked to his car, he cursed Alluka once again, knowing that his sister would be smug when he'd tell her what happened. He noticed something on the receipt and flipped it over, his cheeks hurting even more than possible.

"Here's my number, call me anytime you have grocery store problems. Or anytime at all."

Killua laughed saving the number in his phone. "Will do." he murmured softly. "Will do."


	2. Alluka is Amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alluka is freaking adorable

Alluka waited at home, wondering just how long it was going to take.

The 3 bedroom, 2 bathroom apartment was comfortable, furnished in monotone grays and dark browns. Alluka sat at the kitchen table, pouring over homework. She was clothed in a pale pink dress, hair done up in a messy black bun, her violet highlights shining through, and baby blue eyes drooping from tiredness. She was studying for her AP Psychology final, wondering again what insane voice possessed her to take two AP classes AND Dual Enrollment. 'Little Game' blasted from dark red earplugs, so loud that the music could be heard from the outside and she found herself swaying to the beat. Her foot tapping, she lowly sang the words to herself.

"Hush boy, oh hush boy, don't say a word. Throw on a jersey and no one gets hurt. Hush girl oh hush girl, just bat your eyes, and play our little game. Play our little game."

Her voice was hauntingly melodic, tinged with anger and sadness. The song was good, amazingly so, but it always brought her mind back to the day her and her brother left that place. She hated that Killua was shunned by their family because of her life choices.

"Onii-chan~ would it be better if I just disappeared, would everyone would be happier?" She had asked, already knowing the answer. Of course it would all be better. He just had to say the words.

"Alluka, if I were the only person in the whole world that really loved you, how would you feel? Would you be sad?"

The ravennette had sat quiet, letting the implications of what her older brother said sink in. Then she smiled, her heart warming.

Someone loved her.

Someone cared.

"I think I'd be so happy that I couldn't stop smiling."

He'd taken her away from that hellhole, gifted her with the freedom to be herself. They'd even went shopping for female underwear and clothing. Not everyone had that support, had someone like Killua in their lives, and they lived their days as a disgrace to society. That's why she was going to do her best to help those kids who were like herself.

Alluka wanted to be a Social Worker.

She would do it. It wasn't a dream, but a future she'd work hard to make reality.

But not if she couldn't focus.

The ravenette groaned, looking down at the mountain of notes she was supposed to be studying.

Psychology wasn't anything she was really interested in, she'd heard enough from people who made it their business to tell her exactly what they were thinking, but Alluka figured that it was still a good course to take, considering her future profession.

Speaking of future. She thought, then grabbed her phone. I wonder if he did it.

It had been 15 minutes since she texted her brother that she wanted Chocorobos, knowing that there'd only be one store in the area.

Hunters Express: An Extreme Supermarket.

And the place where Killua's future lover happened to work.

"Gon you idiot, you better not mess this up." Alluka mumbled, staring at the non-existent notification bubble on her message icon. "Learning how long it took him to get home, and calculating the speed at which he normally drives took tons of observation and listening. It was no walk in the park. That guy's more suspicious than a cat. "

She smiled.

Knowing that her plan was golden.

Her brother was 19 years old, and still hasn't dated anyone.

That was beyond unacceptable. So Alluka took it upon herself to find him a potential partner. It was the least she could do for her beloved brother. He meant the most to her out of everyone in the world, and the thought of having to let him go hurt bad, but if it meant seeing him happy, then it was worth everything.

I really hope Gon can do it. She prayed, thinking back to the day she met the tan teen.

Alluka ran through the flooded hallways, cursing her terrible time management skills. It was her first day at a Dual Enrollment so first impressions were everything.

She slid between students, ducking, dodging, and yelling out "Sorry" to anyone she pushed into rather harshly. She cast a furtive glance to her schedule, hoping that she was in the right wing. "Room 73, room 73." the ravenette muttered over and over again, head swinging side to side and forgetting to look at what was in front of her.

Like the wall.

"Waahh!" Alluka yelped, dropping her books and almost falling herself before strong arms steadied her by the waist.

Not a wall then.

"Woah there, you okay?"

Alluka looked up into a pair of honey shaded eyes and the teen cracked a grin, wearing just a little too much green for her taste but he just saved her the embarrassment of falling so she wasn't complaining.

"I'm fine, thanks a bunch!" She said, picking up her discarded items and flashing a grateful grin his way.

The teen had spiky black hair and tan skin that looked out of place in this region. She decided immediately that she liked him. The accepting energy that the boy exuded left no room for argument.

"Hey, you seem a bit young, are you a Dual Enrollment student? What class do you have? You want me to take you there?" He peppered her with questions and Alluka laughed, feeling like they could become friends.

"I'd like that." She replied.

As the two walked down the hallway, the tan teen guiding her, he shot a side glance and smiled, lighting up the entire area. "I'm Gon, by the way. Gon Freecss. And I'm majoring in biology! It's nice to meet you!"

"I'm Alluka, I'm not sure what I'm majoring in yet, but it's my goal to become a Social Worker. The pleasure is all mine Gon Freecss."

Since that day, her and Gon had become steady friends. And eventually, he found out about her being transgender.

"Wow, you're trans, seriously? You smell like a girl completely, even with my nose I hadn't noticed." Gon had said, startling her with the weird-yet friendly response.

"It's not like I can judge anyways, since I'm into guys and girls." He had continued.

Alluka smiled at the memory, laughing at the spark of an idea that formed in her head that same night.

For weeks she fed him stories of Killua, building his interest in her brother. Each day he'd ask for more, until finally, Alluka decided to treat him with a picture.

"He's hot." Gon had gasped, his face flooding a cherry red and the ravenette smirked smugly, knowing that her plan was coming to fruition.

"I can help you meet him. But on the condition that you don't tell him that we've already met. In fact, in your life, I don't even exist." The blue-eyed girl told her older friend and they shook palms, texting each other daily to further their plan.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't heard the door opening, nor the footsteps behind her.

"What're you over here cheesing about?" Killua asked and she jumped, screaming slightly.

"Onii-chan~ you scared me." She pouted and he playfully flicked her forehead, balancing two large cases of chocorobos on his head, taking them off and setting them on the floor.

"Sorry about the sudden request brother, I was really craving them. Did anything crazy happen?"

Killua's face glowed crimson. 

"I-I met a guy. He was really sweet. And-" the white haired teen flushed deeper. "We exchanged numbers. I was texting him on my way here, and we have a date set up for tomorrow." He finished.

Ah, so that's why Gon hasn't texted me yet. Alluka thought, smiling at her brothers flustered nature, her heart melting at the sparkle in his eyes. It was a look she'd never seen before and it made her insanely happy to see Killua so uncharacteristically giddy.

She listened patiently as Killua told her the tale of his not-so-mini adventure, ranting like a madman. The ravenette lost it when her brother told her how Gon asked if he could lift him up. "Like seriously," Killua grouched, "no sane person just up and says that. He's so straight forward." Alluka laughed, knowing all too well the oddball her bio-freak friend was. It was another reason she thought the two would make a good match. Killua was self-conscious and hated compliments, but with Gon, he'd have no choice but to accept them. She shook her head ruefully, feeling kind of bad for her big bro. He had a roller-coaster in store with that one.

"Yeah, Gon's a good guy isn't he?" She asked, still swinging her head side to side.

"Yeah he i-" Killua started before cutting off and the ravenette looked up, confused.

The white haired teens gaze turned suspicious. "Alluka..." he began and she sweatdropped, realizing too late her mistake. "I never told you his name."

"Haha, yeah you did, you probably didn't realize it." She said quickly, hoping he'd buy it.

Her phone chose that moment to ding.

Gon what the hell???

She had long taken out her headphones and unplugged them, so the ding hung in the air, sounding too much like a death toll for Alluka's taste.

The siblings looked at each other, 16 and 19, each with the same icy blue stare, then together, they lunged.

Killua was faster.

He snatched the phone and read the message from Gon, a simple "It worked. You're a genius Alluka, thanks so much." followed by a thumbs up emoji.

Killua stared at his sister, his face a blank mask.

Uh oh.

She knew that look. It meant tickle torture was coming.

Calmly, Alluka got up and stretched.

She smiled at her brother, one filled with love and unlimited affection.

Then she put one foot in front of the other.

And ran.


End file.
